


Can't Blame It On the Misteltoe

by nyxocity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxocity/pseuds/nyxocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been almost five years of this. Almost five years of having Jensen so close, of knowing him in almost every way. Five years, and Jensen’s engaged now, closer than even the end of the show to slipping away. Five years, and there are still so many things Jared needs to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Blame It On the Misteltoe

They have their holiday party in a hotel ball room every year before break, and even if it is too early to think about Christmas, there's always a never ending supply of egg nog and wrapped gifts passed around. 

Sera's grinning as she lifts the mistletoe up, not quite able to hang it over Jared's head.

Jared's had enough to drink to grin back and go with it. Her kiss catches him wet on the corner the mouth, lips closed, nothing romantic about it, and Jared hugs her tight before he lets go, plucking the mistletoe from her fingers.

She shouts "thief" as he flees the scene, but then Eric's there, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her away.

He sights Jensen by the bar and heads over, bumping his hip into Jensen with no regard for the younger girl Jensen's talking to.

"Hey," he says leaning into Jensen, and Jensen laughs, shaking his head as he makes room for Jared next to him. Jared doesn't need much room though; Jensen's warm against him, pressed hipbone to shoulder. Jensen drapes an arm around him, almost thoughtlessly, and Jared stays there a while, feeling Jensen's fingers curled around his waist, tugging him in.

The girl Jensen's talking to keeps giggling at everything Jensen says, and Jared squints sideways at him, trying to figure out how Jensen can't tell she's hitting on him for all she's worth. Which, Jared surmises--looking her shapely body in the tight red satin dress up and down--is about an hour's worth of time if she were naked, which she isn't yet, but clearly wishes she were. Jensen, he thinks, eyes sliding down to the ring finger of Jensen's left hand, shouldn't be talking to her at all. He should be talking to Jared... making the most of this while there's still...

Jared lets the thought trail off, pulling away from Jensen's embrace.

Jared spends most of the night stealing kisses via mistletoe from the cast and crew, and he's had entirely too much of Michael-the-camera-guy's special family recipe egg-nog to be thinking straight when one of the make-up girls tugs him behind the speaker vibrating with Sera, Ben and Jeremy's off key karaoke rendition of 'Jingle Bell Rock'. Her tongue is wet and insistent, pushing deep into his mouth, tiny, hot hands all over his chest, sliding down his waist. She's got one hand halfway inside his jeans when a loud voice interrupts them.

"There you are," Jensen says, smiling broadly at them both, like Jared wasn't just about to get a handjob right here behind the speaker.

"Hey honey," Jensen says, leaning in close to the girl. "Could you give me and Jared a minute?"

The girl--whose name Jared doesn't even know--flushes pink and nods, one hand running quickly through her hair before she evaporates.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jensen demands, the second she's gone. He leans in close to Jared, scent of cologne and faint sweat Jared knows so well from every single day of his life. Jensen's fingers lace through his belt loops, pulling him up straight, even closer to Jensen. “Genevieve would be having kittens if she could see you,” Jensen sighs.

Genevieve. Genevieve’s sweet, nice, demure in that bring her home to mom kind of way that Sandy was; same dark eyes, same dark hair, same tiny frame. She moans really pretty when he slides inside of her, arches her spine and rides him like he’s a horse, breathy voice whispering out his name, and when she looks at him, he doesn’t see anything except clear lust and adoration in her eyes. She’s completely acceptable, everything a guy like him could want. And he cares about her, he _does_ , just…

“She’s not what I want,” Jared says.

“So what?” Jensen asks, frowning at him with a smirk. “You want the cute groupie girl who’s going to post every detail of how she fucked the great Jared Padalecki to her blog?”

“No,” Jared shrugs. “Didn’t really want her either.”

“Then what?” Jensen asks, going dead serious, his fingers still locked through Jared’s belt loops.

It’s been almost five years of this. Almost five years of having Jensen so close, of knowing him in almost every way. 

Five years, and Jensen’s engaged now, closer than even the end of the show to slipping away.

Five years, and there are still so many things Jared needs to know. 

Jared reaches into his pocket, fingertips searching, and pulls out the crushed mistletoe, holding it up in front of Jensen’s eyes. The fake plastic berries are still round and full, leaves dented and crumpled around them as it dangles between them.

“This,” Jared says. The word hangs in the air, sound of distant karaoke singing in the background, so far away. 

“Jared…” Jensen starts to shake his head, his eyes full of too much understanding.

“You’re engaged, Jensen,” Jared breathes, too scared to speak loudly for fear of scaring Jensen off. “It’s now or never. Five years…” he pleads, shaking his head. “We have to find out.”

He expects Jensen to laugh and make a joke, tug him back into the warmth of the party, or for Jensen to shake his head regretfully, saying words Jared can’t stand to hear.

Instead… Jensen grabs Jared by the belt loops and pulls him in, that soft, plush mouth so warm as it touches Jared’s, tongue tasting, testing, sliding in between. Jared makes some kind of noise deep in his throat, parts his teeth and lets Jensen in, feels Jensen _taste_ before he circles Jensen’s tongue with his own, mistletoe falling to the floor as his hands coming up to touch Jensen’s face, tilt his head back.

Jared’s head spins with the taste of him, the heat of him pressing against Jared’s body, soft and hard and so fucking good, Jared’s spine meeting with the speaker again as Jensen shoves into him, hands pulling at Jared roughly. Jared acts on pure instinct, dreams and fantasies of the last four years taking over and propelling him forward, arms wrapping around Jensen’s shoulders as he breathes out hard through his nose, tongue mapping the inside of Jensen’s mouth. Jensen tastes so very fucking sweet, like candy, like something stolen.

He can barely stand it, dying with the thought of Jensen laying him down, spreading him out and fucking him open, finally owning him in every single way.

He doesn’t know what’s going to happen when they break apart; can’t imagine the look on Jensen’s face or what he’ll say, where they’ll go from here. But for now, it’s enough to have Jensen in his arms, to be kissed by him.

He’s not the only one who feels this way.

  
  



End file.
